une soirée peut tout changer
by bettyblue71
Summary: histoire qui se passe saison 4 peu de temps après l'enquête avec serena kaye. Beckett se sent prête à allaer plus loin avec castle . L'écrivain est nominé aux edgar's . Soirée du point de vue de kate . très fluf !


La consécration

CHAPITRE 1

Kate venait à peine d'arriver au 12th precint et s'apprêtait à s'assoir à son bureau lorsqu'elle aperçut castle s'avançant à grandes enjambées vers elle son habituel café à la main et un énorme sac de m&m's dans l'autre .

Kate ne pu s'empêcher de sourire heureuse de le voir . Elle en oublia momentanément la nuit cahotique qu'elle avait passé et les cauchemars angoissants qui ne lui avait laissé aucun répit . C'était devenu fréquent depuis qu'elle s'était fait tirer dessus .

« bonjour lieutenant dit-il avec son sourire irrésistible, le vrai celui qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle.

« merci dit beckett en prenant le café qu'il lui tendait.

« j'ai pensé à renouveler votre stock de m&m's ajouta t-il fier de lui ...j'ai remarqué que vous réfléchissiez mieux avec ces petites choses à portée de main .

« ne vous inquiétez pas je vous laisserai les rouges je sais que ce sont vos préférés rétorqua kate touchée .

C'était le genre de petites attentions dont castle avait le secret et dont elle ne se lassait pas.

« ou sont tic et tac ?

« au tribunal pour le procès de johnson ...castle nous n'avons pas d'affaire à résoudre pour le moment mais vous pourriez m'aider à remplir la paperasse pour UNE FOIS fit beckett en lui tendant une pile de dossier

« désolé lieutenant je ne peux pas rester ...je suis juste passé vous dire bonjour

« oh . Beckett était déçu mais s'efforça de le dissimuler .

« vous allez vous enfermer pour écrire s'enquit-elle d'un ton détaché

Castle regarda autour de lui et approcha sa chaise . Il était tout près d'elle à présent, si près que kate pouvait sentir les effluves de son eau de toilette épicée. Son coeur se mit à a battre la chamade et elle retint son souffle.

« je vais vous confier un petit secret ...ce matin est divulgué la liste des nominés pour les edgard's et je sais de source sure que j'en fais partie..lehane qui est dans le comité de selection me l'a dit hier lors de notre soirée poker fit castle les yeux brillants d'excitation

« waouhhh ...castle c'est...félicitations !

« merci

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi incapables de détacher leur regard. Finalement castle se recula comme à contrecoeur et se leva : « je dois rencontrer paula dans 1heure pour une conférence de presse ...je suis tout excité ...vous savez ce que ça signifie ce prix pour un écrivain de polars ? C'est le prix le plus prestigieux beckett , la consécration ! comme le pulitzer pour un journaliste , lois lane pour superman ou encore...

Kate se mit à rire amusée . « gardez vos envolées lyriques pour la conférence de presse castle

« je crois que le plus difficile sera de ne pas avoir l'air d'un gamin devant une vitrine de Noël quand je parlerai aux journalistes reprit-il songeur

Là kate ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater franchement de rire :

« castle vous avez toujours l'air d'un gamin devant une vitrine de Noël

« cela fait partie de mon charme rétorqua t-il en haussant un sourcil...

« bonne chance pour votre conférence de presse castle ...et encore toutes mes félicitations ...vous le méritez ajouta kate un peu timidement.

« merci detective...je me sauve . Il était déjà parti en direction de l'ascenseur .Lorsque les portes se refermèrent sur lui kate avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Il disparut rapidement. Kate ressentait déjà son absence, le vide qu'il laissait derrière lui .

CHAPITRE 2

Le grand jour était arrivé . Un we de repos puisque l'équipe de kate n'était pas d'astreinte. Autant dire qu'ils allaient pouvoir profiter pleinement de la reception de ce soir.

Kate s'étira dans son lit un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Elle avait enfin réussi à passer une nuit à peu près correcte et se sentait reposée pour la première fois depuis longtemps .

Au programme aujourd'hui séance shopping avec lanie pour leur trouver une robe de princesse. Son salaire du mois allait y passer mais ça en valait la peine.

Kate finit par se lever . Elle se préparait un café lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. 9H30. Qui pouvait bien venir débarquer chez elle si tôt ? Kate resta bouche bée devant l'homme en livré très distingué pourtant un carton dans les bras.

« mademoiselle katherine beckett ?

« oui

« une livraison pour vous dit l'homme en tendant le carton. Je vous souhaite une belle journée mademoiselle.

Kate posa le carton sur la table et le considéra un moment pensivement en sirotant son café . Elle avait une vague idée de ce qui se trouvait dans la boite et cette idée lui procurait une douce chaleur qui se répandait dans ses veines et faisait battre son coeur plus vite .

Finalement elle ouvrit la boite .Il y avait une enveloppe posée sur le papier vaporeux qui recouvrait la robe.

Chère lieutenant

Il était hors de question que vous passiez un mois de salaire dans une robe ...n'y voyez là qu'un geste intéressé et purement égoiste : comment auriez vous pu encore m'inviter chez rémy's après cette reception ? Et vous savez comme je tiens à mon hamburger après une de nos enquête surtout lorsqu'elle s'est avéré particulièrement ardue.

Quoiqu'il en soit je sais déjà que vous magnifierez cette robe comme personne...

Affectueusement R.

Kate les mains tremblantes extirpa la robe et contempla la pure merveille qui s'offrait à son regard. Une robe en soie à en juger par la douceur du tissu , d'un vert indéfinissable aux reflets changeants . La coupe était simple , sobre aux lignes épurées , osée juste ce qu'il fallait.

Comment faisait-il ça ? Comment savait -il exactement ce qui allait lui plaire ? Cette robe était un coup de coeur celle qu'elle aurait choisie si elle était tombée dessus dans la vitrine d'un magasin...

Kate s'empara de son cellulaire et composa un message :

« je ne sais pas si je dois vous étrangler ou vous sauter au cou ...mais merci cette robe est somptueuse...

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre .Elle n'aurait pas du etre surprise . Castle était acco à son portable il ne s'en séparait jamais.

« vous le devinerez aisément je préfère la deuxième option ...vous savez que je ne vis que dans l'attente de ce moment ...

« si vous gagnez ce soir vous n'aurez pas à attendre trop longtemps répondit kate soufflée par sa propre audace.

Ce coup ci la réponse tarda à venir . Il devait être aussi surpris qu'elle . Kate attendait anxieusement se demandant si elle n'avait pas fait une promesse implicite qu'au final elle n'aurait pas le courage de tenir.

Non ! Elle en avait assez de vivre dirigée par la peur.

Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi pendant ses trois mois de convalescence après avoir reçu cette maudite balle aux funérailles de montgomery.

Elle s'était fait violence pour ne pas contacter castle. Il ne s'était pas passé un moment sans qu'il lui manque . Elle avait ressenti son absence au plus profond de sa chair.

Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait...enfin . Elle avait entrevu ses larmes , la ferveur dans sa voix tandis que la vie la quittait doucement.

Elle l'aimait aussi . Son aveu avait ouvert les vannes à ses propres sentiments. Mais elle en était arrivée à la conclusion que l'amour ne suffisait pas toujours. Castle n'était une passade comme les autres hommes qui avaient jalonné sa vie et dont elle n'avait pas été vraiment amoureuse .

Excepté will peut-etre . Et encore . Elle était jeune alors instable , dévoré par ses démons intérieurs.

Non castle était son partenaire , son meilleur ami ...il était toujours là pour le bon ou le mauvais et il la connaissait , la devinait mieux que personne .

Elle était toujours dévorée par ses démons intérieurs mais castle avait su lui faire entrevoir autre chose...l'envie d'autre chose .

Elle savait que si elle se lançait maintenant dans une relation amoureuse avec castle et que ça ne marchait pas elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie . Il méritait qu'on l'aime totalement et kate n'était pas certaine de le pouvoir. Ressentir était une chose, l'exprimer en était une autre .

L'amitié de castle lui était trop précieuse , elle avait trop besoin de lui dans sa vie pour risquer de gâcher tout ça.

Et c'était terriblement frustrant.

L'arrivée d'un message interrompit le fil de ses reflexions :

« sachez que je saurai m'en souvenir ce soir...et si je perds ? Puis-je espérer que vous consolerez mon pauvre coeur meurtri .

« dans vos rêves castle !

Kate rit toute seule en envoyant son message .

Oui elle en avait assez d'être dirigé par la peur . Elle n'était pas sure d'être prête mais elle avait compris lors de leur dernière enquête que castle ne l'attendrait peut-être pas éternellement. Ou en tout cas , qu'il croiserait de nombreuses femmes sur son chemin prêtes à lui mettre le grappin dessus.

Castle était l'un des célibataires les plus courus de new york. Et les opportunités ne manquaient pas.

Elle avait bien cru que séréna kaye lui volerait son écrivain .

Il avait semblé dès le départ subjugué par cette inspectrice des assurances sexy et intelligente qui s'était immiscée dans leur enquête. Quant à séréna elle le dévorait des yeux , lui offrant des sourires aguicheurs et pleins de promesses. Elle lui avait avoué être une fan et qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de le rencontrer.

Kate avait été en colère , rongée par la jalousie . Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait après tout ! Cela ne signifait donc rien pour lui ?

Contre toute attente , castle et serena n'avaient pas exploré leur attirance et le soir ou l'enquête avait été bouclée , c'est kate qui se retrouvait avec lui chez rémy's devant un hamburger géant.

C'était il y a 3 jours . Et ce soir là , kate s'était promis de tout faire pour prouver à castle que ses sentiments étaient partagés avant qu'il ne soit trop tard .

CHAPITRE 3

Kate croisa le regard de lanie dans la glace .

« on dirait que cette robe a été faite pour toi lui dit son amie admirative . Tu es magnifique. Castle va en faire un arrêt !

« j'espère bien rétorqua kate avant de pouvoir ravaler ses paroles.

Lanie fronça les sourcils : « ce qui signifie ? Tu as décidé de l'allumer ce soir et de le laisser sur sa faim comme d'habitude ? Tu es cruelle kate

Surprise kate se retourna pour faire face à son amie .

« pourquoi tu dis ça ? À t'entendre je fais souffrir castle intentionnellement fit-elle blessée.

« je ne dis pas ça ...mais kate... cet homme est littéralement fou de toi ...il est beau , riche , célèbre , talentueux et n'a d'yeux que pour toi ...je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui laisser une chance...

Kate baissa la tête dévorée par la culpabilité . Il ne fallait pas compter sur lanie pour l'épargner. Son amie avait un franc parler qui ne s'embarrassait pas de diplomatie .

« je ...j'ai peur finit par dire kate d'une toute petite voix...

« oh je sais chérie fit lanie en s'approchant d'elle l'air navré .

« quand je me suis fait tirer dessus ...castle m'a avoué ...qu'il m'aimait..

_« _ce n'est pas un scoop ça ! Lanie reprit après un silence : « c'est pour ça que tu as rompu avec motorcycle boy ?

« oui ...je ...je l'aimais ...je crois ...mais …

« tu n'étais pas amoureuse acheva son amie d'un air entendu

« non ...je suis sortie avec lui pour de mauvaises raisons au départ ...parce que castle était en couple ...et je lui en voulais d'être partie dans les hamptons avec son ex femme …

« castle a changé kate ...il s'est assagi ...il n'apparait plus dans les tabloids avec une femme à chaque bras...il a changé ...tu l'as changé …

Kate considéra son amie un sourire aux lèvres.

« je ne me doutais pas que tu appréciais autant castle

« kate qui n'aime pas castle ?... mais surtout j'ai envie de voir ma meilleure amie enfin heureuse ... tu es transformée depuis que castle est entrée dans ta vie ...il te fait du bien ...et il n'y a qu'une tête de mule comme toi pour refuser de l'admettre!

MONTGOMERY lui avait en substance dit la même chose avant qu'il ne se fasse abattre . Elle avait réappris à sourire .

Un bip signala l'arrivée d'un texto : « _mesdames votre carrosse est arrivé »_

« et c'est parti ! S'exclama lanie les yeux brillants d'excitation ..

« waouhhhh s'écria t-elle en voyant la somptueuse limousine noire et le chauffeur en men in black la casquette en plus qui se tenait dignement à côté .

Il leur ouvrit cérémonieusement la portière arrière

« vous êtes les premières ...mr castle m'a expressément demandé de vous dire que le champagne dans le sceau à glace vous était destiné ainsi que les fraises

« il n'est pas là ? S'enquit kate déçue en jetant un oeil à l'intérieur

« mr castle est encore au loft nous passerons le prendre en dernier avec me rodgers et melle castle. Pour l'heure nous allons chez messieurs esposito et ryan

« mais regarde moi ça s'exlama lanie en caressant les sièges en cuir d'un air extatique. Elle s'empara de la bouteille de champagne et leur servit deux flutes sous l'oeil amusé de kate. Une musique d'ambiance jouait en sourdine et un énorme bouquet de roses bleues exhalaient leur fragrance subtile mais entêtante. Ces roses étaient pour elle , kate le savait . Cela la ramena le soir ou castle s'était présenté à sa porte après qu'elle ait quitté le commissariat en pleine journée parce que montgomery venait de lui retirer l'enquete sur le meurtre de sa mère . Il avait un sac de nourriture de son chinois préféré dans une main et ce bouquet de roses dans l'autre .

« je les ai appelé les roses avatar avait-il dit ce qui avait fait sourire kate dont le coeur battait la chamade tellement elle était heureuse de le voir.

Lanie la ramena à la réalité.

« redis moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui donner une chance lui lança son amie avec un regard sévère .

Pour toute réponse kate éclata de rire et se renfonça confortablement dans son siège après avoir fait tinter sa flute contre celle de lanie .

Ryan et jenny furent les premiers à les rejoindre suivis de près par esposito . Les hommes buvaient leur éternelle budweiser accompagnée de leurs chips préférées.

« cet homme est un prince avait dit esposito en découvrant la bière et les chips .

« c'est bizarre de penser que castle qu'on voit tous les jours au commissariat mène aussi cette vie là dit ryan ...enfin je veux dire ...il est tellement différent avec nous...si ….simple

« un prince répéta esposito en levant sa bière

« vous avez fini d'encenser votre petite copine les gars les taquina kate

« et tachez de bien vous tenir ce soir renchérit lanie

Lorsque la limousine s'arreta ils comprirent qu'il étaient arrivés au loft de castle. C'est alexis qui pénétra la première dans le véhicule elle salua tout le monde un peu timidement puis finalement kate :

« bonsoir kate

« bonsoir alexis...ça me fait plaisir de te voir

« moi aussi dit alexis dont les joues rosirent .

Elle fut suivie de martha en enfin de castle .

« voilà le héros de la soirée annonça esposito en mimant un roulement de tambour.

Le coeur de kate s'emballa lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent.

« ne vendez pas la peau de l'ours ...mon fils est juste nominé intervint martha …

« merci mère pour cette indispensable précision !

« chéri tu pourras toujours compter sur moi pour te garder les pieds sur terre dit martha ...n'oublie pas que tu as en face de toi harlan coben... entre autre ...mais je pense que c'est ton adversaire le plus sérieux !

« le livre de papa est le meilleur grand-mère moi je ne me fais pas de souci c'est lui qui gagnera décréta alexis

« voilà ce que j'appelle un soutien indéfectible tu devrais prendre exemple mère .

Kate souriait amusée . Le fonctionnement atypique de cette petite famille ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner.

Les nouveaux arrivants eurent droit au champagne mais alors que castle allait en servir à sa fille :

« tu as oublié que je suis trop jeune pour boire de l'alcool

« non mais tu es précoce

« même si je suis précoce je préfère quand même attendre

« quand j'avais ton age ...non je ne peux pas te raconter ça ce serait extrêmement déplacé se rattrapa castle.

Il y eut des rires dans la voiture.

« castle vous pouvez nous expliquer comment un gamin comme vous a pu avoir une fille aussi responsable ? S'enquit lanie

« elle est merveilleuse n'est-ce pas ? C'était un regard de pure adoration que se renvoyèrent le père et la fille.

Kate se sentit fondre . Elle l'avait toujours trouvé extrêmement craquant en tant que père .

Le reste du trajet s'effectua dans la bonne humeur . Kate réalisa combien elle était heureuse entourée de ses amis...non de sa famille ...celle du coeur celle qu'on se choisit.

Fréquemment le regard de castle capturait le sien pour un échange silencieux dont ils avaient le secret. Ce qu'elle lisait dans ses grands yeux bleus naifs lui coupait le souffle. De l'adoration . Du désir. De l'admiration.

Il était vraiment beau ce soir . Il l'était toujours mais le smoking lui seyait à la perfection . Il semblait égal à lui même , détendu, chaleureux et souriant mais kate qui le connaissait bien devinait qu'il était tendu . Cette soirée était importante pour lui. Etre un auteur de best seller adulé par ses fans était une chose , avoir la reconnaissance de ses pairs en était une autre .

Ils arrivèrent en vue du hilton . La cérémonie se tenait dans leur salle de réception.

« vous êtes prêt les amis ? lança castle. Alors un seul mot d'ordre : faites votre plus beau sourire pendant que les journalistes vous mitrailleront...je vous préviens c'est la jungle là bas dehors !

Il n'avait pas menti . De chaque côté du tapis rouge une foule impressionnante se pressait tandis que les flash crépitaient de toute part . Kate était sortie la dernière avec lanie et elle senti une main sur son bras . Castle. Lui seul pouvait l'electriser d'un simple contact « je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous le dire mais vous êtes éblouissante lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

Son souffle chaud caressait sa peau . Kate se senti frissonner.

Tout le monde était enfin à l'abri dans le hall et observaient castle posant, distribuant des sourires éblouissants , signant des autographes. Il était tellement à l'aise dans ce rôle . Elle n'avait jamais été fan du personnage public , du coureur de jupon imbu de lui même qui se complaisait dans une attitude superficielle et désinvolte. Rôle qu'il jouait à la perfection et qui l'avait rendu détestable au début de leur collaboration.

Car ce n'était que ça , un rôle. Pas de doute il avait bien hérité des gènes de martha rodgers .

Il finit par les rejoindre et les entraina dans la salle de reception sa fille à son bras. Ils restèrent bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

La salle était somptueuse. D'immenses lustres en cristal couvraient le plafond qui était d'une hauteur vertigineuse.

« waouh commenta lanie qui semblait aussi impressionnée qu'elle. Des tables rondes étaient disséminées harmonieusement dans sa salle , décorées avec goût et sobriété .

« est-ce que vous avez vu la taille du buffet ? Fit esposito en se frottant les mains souriant d'anticipation .

Kate crut rêver lorsqu'elle vit mary higgins clark s'approcher d'eux :

« bienvenus parmi nous je suis la maîtresse de cérémonie

« mary tu es très en beauté comme toujours lui dit castle en l'enlaçant.

« et toi tu es toujours aussi charmeur ricky

Elle embrassa alexis et martha avant de se tourner vers eux.

« mary laisse moi te présenter mes amis du commissariat : lanie parish medecin legiste , le détective ryan et sa fiancée jenny , le detective esposito et le lieutenant beckett.

Elle serra la main de chacun d'entre eux en souriant mais garda celle de kate dans la sienne un peu plus longtemps : « oh vous êtes la fameuse muse de ricky ...nikki hard

Kate se sentit rougir et fut incapable d'émettre un son tant elle était intimidée.

« oui...j'aime ...j'aime beaucoup...vos ...vos livres . Elle bafouillait lamentablement

« merci detective ...je suis ravie de vous rencontrer .

Sur ces mots elle les précéda jusqu'à leur table .

« fermez la bouche beckett vous êtes en train de baver sur votre jolie robe lui glissa castle en chemin un rire dans la voix.

Kate lui lança un regard noir .

« je peux savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas bavé comme ça devant moi lors de notre première rencontre ?

« parce que vous étiez détestable castle...je n'avais qu'une seule envie vous faire ravaler votre arrogance rétorqua kate avec un regard triomphant .

_celle là tu ne l'as pas volé mr le grand écrivain _rigola t-elle intérieurement.

« étiez ? ...je savais que vous aviez fini par succomber à mon charme dévastateur

« dans vos rêves castle

« papa et maman sont encore en train de se chamailler chantonna ryan derrière eux

Kate dissimula son sourire.

CHAPITRE 4

Kate regardait autour d'elle cherchant castle des yeux . La soirée était déjà bien avancée . La plupart des prix avaient été décernés. Le plus prestigieux , celui du meilleur roman serait remis à la fin . Kate espérait de tout coeur que castle raflerait le prix. Lanie à côté d'elle lui mit un coup de coude et fit un signe de tête en direction du buffet . Kate avisa ryan et esposito tenant chacun une assiette si remplie qu'elle semblait trop petite pour contenir toute la nourriture qu'ils accumulaient. Et ils ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter.

« ils n'ont pas bougé du buffet depuis que la soirée a commencé se lamenta lanie...

« tic et tac font des réserves pour l'hiver dit castle.

Kate sursauta. Elle n'avait pas vu que castle les avait rejoint et une douce chaleur la submergea.

Lanie éclata de rire : « bien vu monsieur l'écrivain !

« vous passez une bonne soirée mesdames ?

« tout est divin ..le buffet ...le champagne ...l'orchestre...merci de nous avoir invité castle dit lanie

« tout le plaisir est pour moi ...puis-je vous inviter à danser ?

Il ne s'adressait à personne en particulier.

« je dois décliner l'offre mes chaussures me font un mal de chien dit lanie mais je suis sure que kate sera ravie de danser avec vous ajouta t-elle en poussant légèrement son amie vers castle.

Kate lui lança un regard assassin . Déjà castle lui offrait son bras . Elle y glissa le sien et se laissa entrainer vers la piste, le coeur battant la chamade.

« vous ne m'avez pas répondu beckett dit castle en l'enlaçant .

SA MAIN . Posée à même la peau sur sa chute de rein. Une brûlure qui lui coupa le souffle éveillant en elle une tempête d'émotions.

La bouche sèche incapable de parler elle leva sur lui un regard interrogatif.

« est-ce que vous passez une bonne soirée ?

« oui souffla t-elle .

Il lui offrit son merveilleux sourire celui qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle , un sourire spontané empreint de tendresse qui avait le don de la faire fondre.

Elle se liquéfia . Et ce qu'elle lut dans ses yeux , cette lueur intense de désir acheva de mettre ses sens en ébullition. Elle devait parler , dire n'importe quoi , se concentrer sur une conversation , tout plutôt qu'assister impuissante à la débâcle de ses sens . Comment pouvait-il avoir un tel pouvoir sur elle ?

« vous avez préparé un discours ?s'enquit-elle d'une voix rauque

« non ...surtout que si je ne gagne pas je n'en aurai pas besoin ...et puis...j'avais peur de me porter la poisse avoua t-il .

Cet aveu confirma à kate à quel point ce prix était important pour lui .

« vous gagnerez il ne peut pas en être autrement décréta kate d'une voix confiante …

« et comment pouvez vous en être aussi sure lieutenant ?

« parce que les autres romans en compétition ne sont pas aussi bons que le votre ...je le sais je les aient lus ! Vos personnages sonnent si justes il sont tellement fouillés …et puis vous avez évolué dans votre écriture...votre style est plus épuré ,à la recherche du mot juste...

Kate se tut réalisant qu'elle s'était enflammé et que castle la considérait un sourcil relevé et un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« je savais que vous étiez ma plus grande fan !

Kate se sentant rougir violemment baissa la tête pour échapper à son regard perçant. Voilà elle venait de réduire à néant tous ses efforts pour lui cacher depuis le début de leur collaboration à quel point elle aimait ses livres et qu'il était son écrivain préféré . Il n'avait jamais su qu'elle avait attendu 1h30 sous une pluie battante pour se faire dédicacer son premier derrick storm quelques mois après le décès de sa mère . Elle n'avait jamais oublié ce qu'il lui avait écrit :_ à kate , j'espère qu'un jour la lumière chassera la tristesse de ses magnifiques yeux verts._

Kate s'était souvent demandé ce qu'il avait pu deviner d'elle , ce qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux pour être tombé si juste avec ses mots.

Elle sut gré à castle de ne pas pousser son avantage se contentant de la serrer plus étroitement contre lui . Elle finit par se détendre et s'abandonna un peu plus contre son torse se laissant emporter par la musique jazzy.

Elle était au paradis. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi sécurisée , aussi en paix depuis le décès de sa mère.

La main de castle au creux de ses reins traçait à présent de légers cercles dans son dos . Kate le soupçonnait d'avoir exprès choisit une robe au dos nu rien que pour ce moment où ils danseraient ensembles. Castle ne laissait rien au hasard surtout quand ça la concernait.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de contentement se sentant défaillir sous la caresse , mourant d'envie de l'embrasser à pleine bouche , de s'emparer de ses lèvres pour un baiser exigeant et passionné.

La musique intimiste laissa place à un ir plus enlevé.

« j'ai une surprise pour vous beckett murmura castle dans son oreille. Son souffle chaud provoqua une vague de frissons incontrôlable.

Elle se laissa entrainer , la main de l'écrivain toujours plaquée au creux de ses reins dans une étreinte possessive qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire .

Il la guida jusqu'à une table près du podium et elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise en voyant qui était assis là . James patterson . LE JAMES PATTERSON . Son deuxième écrivain préféré après castle.

« hey ricky s'exclama t-il en se levant pour donner une poigne chaleureuse à castle un large sourire aux lèvres.

Il posa ensuite un regard perçant sur kate .

« james je te présente...

« inutile le coupa patterson ...detective beckett je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance enchaina t-il en tentant une main que kate s'empressa de serrer.

« ricky tu me déçois ...ta nikki hard est sublime mais elle n'égale pas l'originale !

Kate rougit sous le compliment.

« oui je sais james j'ai encore des progrès à faire dans ce domaine

« j'ai quelque chose pour vous détective dit patterson en prenant un livre posé sur la table .

Kate ouvrit la bouche de surprise en voyant le titre . C'était le prochain alex cross qui n'était pas encore paru en librairie.

« merci ...je ne sais pas quoi dire …

« remerciez ricky... il m'a confié que vous aimiez mes livres...mais si vous voulez vraiment me remercier accordez moi une danse plus tard dans la soirée j'en serai honoré

« oh...tout le plaisir sera pour moi répondit kate un sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage

Comment avait -elle pu ne pas remarquer la présence de patterson ? Facile elle n'avait d'yeux que pour castle lui souffla sa petite voix intérieure.

Ils avaient rejoint leur table ou se trouvaient toujours martha et alexis.

« ma chère on dirait que vous venez de voir le père Noël l'accueillit martha avec un sourire entendu.

« c'est encore mieux que le père Noël dit kate rayonnante.

« oncle james vient parfois nous rejoindre le we dans les hamptons ...je l'appelle oncle james mais en fait c'est mon parrain précisa alexis devant l'air confus de kate .

Patterson était le parrain d'alexis ? Décidément elle ne serait jamais au bout de ses surprises avec cette famille.

« je me souviens de cette folle nuit ou nous avions vidé deux bouteilles de champagne dit martha avec un air extatique ...oh il n'était pas encore marié ...nous avions...

« mère nous ne tenons pas à connaître la nature exacte de cette folle nuit la coupa castle l'air horrifié ...et je te rappelle qu'il y a ici de chastes oreilles

Alexis lança à son père un regard faussement excédée.

« papa ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai compris que les enfants ne naissaient pas dans les choux...et même si j'avais des illusions elles ont volées en éclat en lisant la page 105 de vague de chaleur !

Kate ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'air dépité de castle .

« tu as lu la page 105 de vague de chaleur murmura t-il attérré...mais je t'avais fait lire la version expurgée du manuscrit !

« tu sais papa la plupart des mères de mes amies sont fans...elles ont tous tes livres .

« je crois que j'ai pas été assez vigilant concernant tes fréquentions jeune fille grommela castle en se levant . « vous m'excuserez j'ai besoin d'un verre .

« tu l'as bien mouché commenta beckett amusée en regardant castle s'éloigner

« oui gloussa alexis ...je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher confessa t-elle presque honteuse maintenant. Je l'adore et son coté papa poule est vraiment attendrissant mais des fois j'aimerai qu'il cesse de me voir comme la petite fille de 5 ans qu'il emmenait au jardin d'enfant.

« ma chérie j'ai le regret de te dire que ça n'arrivera jamais dit martha ...regarde ton père … je n'arrive pas à le voir autrement que le gamin qu'il était ...

« qu'il est toujours grand-mère rectifia alexis ce qui les fit rire toutes les 3

« mesdemoiselles j'aurai bien continué cette discussion mais je viens de repérer un homme absolument charmant qui ô miracle ne porte pas d'alliance et ne souffre pas de calvitie !

« bonne chance grand-mère lui lança alexis .

« tu as une famille assez ...exceptionnelle commenta kate le sourire aux lèvres. Elle adorait martha,. Elle était excentrique et flamboyante , fantasque et versatile. Mais tout comme son fils , elle n'avait pas son pareil pour mettre les gens à l'aise.

« croyez moi kate , c'est du boulot de s'occuper de ces deux là !

Elles continuèrent à discuter, complices comme de vieilles amies . Kate était ravie de pouvoir partager ce moment avec alexis . Elle n'en avaient pas eu l'occasion depuis son séjour à l'hôpital après avoir pris cette maudite balle aux funérailles de montgomery.

Ryan et jenny finirent par se joindre à elles . Kate avisa lanie sur la piste de danse avec esposito et ils semblaient plutôt proches ce qui la réjouit.

Ces deux là s'aimaient . Ils avaient eu des problèmes récemment, notamment dus à leur fort caractère respectif mais kate espérait sincèrement qu'il règleraient leur différents . Elle savait qu'esposito manquait à lanie et à en juger par la manière dont il enlaçait sa meilleure amie , elle lui manquait aussi .

Son regard machinalement attrapa castle . Difficile de ne pas le remarquer.

Il était non seulement bel homme mais il possédait ce petit plus qui attirait immanquablement les regards : du charisme , un magnétisme auquel il était difficile de résister. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé ...kate avait lutté de toutes ses forces refusant d'allonger la liste de ses groupies .

Elle ne voulait pas être une de ces bimbos écervelées qui se pâmait devant le grand écrivain . Mais il était difficile de résister à son charme et kate avait finalement dû admettre qu'il l'attirait.

Il avait le don d'un simple regard de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Un seul de ses sourires pouvait la propulser sur orbite. Jamais un homme n'avait eu un tel pouvoir physique sur elle.

Puis elle remarqua la femme blonde à ses côtés . Gina. Son éditrice et son ex femme qui avait brillé par son absence jusqu'à présent. Celle qu'il avait finalement emmené dans les hamptons laissant derrière lui son cœur en miettes. La souffrance qu'elle avait alors ressenti revint l'assaillir. Comme elle avait pu jalouser cette femme. Les imaginer ensembles s'était révélé une véritable torture. Et puis elle avait rencontré josh. Brillant cardiologue , beau comme un dieu , attentionné , l'homme idéal pour tenter d'oublier castle . En vain …

Voyant qu'ils s'approchaient de leur table kate s'efforça de regarder ailleurs et de se concentrer sur la conversation entre jenny et alexis.

« bonsoir alexis dit une voix aux accents distingués.

« gina ! Je me demandais où tu étais

« j'arrive juste de chicago...je ne pouvais pas manquer la consécration de mon écrivain préféré susurra t-elle avec un regard d'adoration pour castle.

Elle était pendu à son bras un peu trop collé à lui au goût de kate . Une vague de jalousie lui broya le cœur.

« gina je te présente le détective ryan et sa fiancée jenny

Elle leur tendit une main aux ongles parfaitement manucurés.

« et le lieutenant beckett...

« ah oui ta muse fit-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme . Son sourire était aussi glacial que ses yeux . Kate lui aurait volontiers mis une balle entre les 2 yeux à cet instant précis.

Les lumières baissèrent d'intensité et la scène s'éclaira . Mary higgins clark fit son entrée, majestueuse dans son fourreau noir. Instantanément les conversations cessèrent . Tous les invités présents n'avaient d'yeux que pour la reine du suspens qui se tenait derrière le micro.

« voici l'heure de remettre le dernier prix ...celui que tous les auteurs de romans policiers rêvent un jour d'avoir...l'edgar du meilleur roman.

Les flashs crépitaient tandis qu'elle parlait . Tous les journalistes s'étaient massés au pied de la scène mitraillant sans relâche.

Kate jeta un regard à castle . Leurs yeux se croisèrent pour une conversation silencieuse . Kate lui sourit , un sourire empreint de confiance , un sourire qui disait que tout allait bien se passer.

« j'ai l'honneur et l'immense plaisir de remettre l'edgar du meilleur roman policier à richard castle pour son livre « nikki mise à nue !

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements . Toute la salle était maintenant debout , le regard braqué sur l'écrivain . Déjà gina pendue à son bras se jetait à son cou . Mais kate le remarqua à peine . Son cœur débordait de bonheur et de fierté. Elle était heureuse pour castle et rien n'aurait pu gâcher ce sentiment.

Castle se fraya tant bien que mal un chemin jusqu'à la scène sans cesse ralenti en chemin par des mains qui se tendaient, des tapes dans le dos. Tout le monde voulait le féliciter.

Enfin il monta sur la scène où mary higgins clark l'étreignit avant de lui remettre son prix. Les applaudissements redoublèrent d'intensité . C'était une véritable ovation et castle attendit patiemment qu'elle cesse avant de prendre la parole. .

« merci...Il se racla la gorge . Kate le dévorait des yeux , le cœur battant la chamade , suspendue à ses lèvres.

« j'ai déjà trouvé une place pour ce prix ...dans mon bureau...à côté de la première lettre de refus de l'éditeur à qui j'avais envoyé mon manuscrit . J'ai encadré cette lettre . Parfois je la regarde lorsque j'écris . Je mesure alors le chemin parcouru...Je n'avais que 21 ans mais je savais déjà que si on croit en ses rêves ils finissent par se réaliser »

Des applaudissements ponctuèrent ses paroles.

« j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer au cours de ma vie des personnes qui ont cru en moi ...et d'autres qui d'une certaine manière , m'ont sauvé la vie .

Lorsque j'ai décidé de m'incruster au commissariat du 12ème district pour suivre des enquêtes sur le terrain j'étais en perdition . Je venais de tuer derrick storm . J'avais fait le tour du personnage et mon envie d'écrire s'était tarie...

Il fit une pause . « j'aimerai que vous applaudissiez mes amis du commissariat présents ce soir ...ils sont bien plus que des amis mais une deuxième famille …

Il attendit que les applaudissements s'éteignent avant de reprendre : « et j'aimerai partager plus particulièrement ce prix avec une personne qui m'est chère...ma muse , qui est aussi ma coéquipière …

Ce disant il regarda kate qui rougit violemment. Elle sentait les regards braqués sur elle.

« j'aime à penser que nous formons une bonne équipe ...même si elle ne l'admettra jamais !

Des rires se firent entendre .

« merci !

Des applaudissements nourris saluèrent son discours . Le photographes au pied de la scène mitraillaient castle sans relâche . Kate le fixait encore sous le choc submergée par l'émotion , flattée et émue qu'il ait pensé à elle dans un tel moment.

« joli discours commenta lanie qui était apparue à côté d'elle

« oui ...et improvisé il n'avait rien préparé repondit kate

Castle n'était plus sur scène il posait à l'écart avec les membres du jury dont dennis lehane qui se tenait à ses côtés.

« bon que comptes tu faire ?

« pardon ?

« c'est ce soir ou jamais ! Il vient te te refaire une déclaration d'amour voilée ...encore une ! Regarde le kate ...on se demande par quel miracle avec toutes les femmes qui s'agglutinent autour de lui comme sur un pot de miel il est encore célibataire ! Et tu l'es aussi...il n'est plus temps de tergiverser tu dois foncer ...avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ...avant qu'il ne se lasse de t'attendre...

« lanie ...j'en suis consciente ...crois moi ...mais je ne peux pas lui sauter dessus comme ça ...je ...ce n'est pas moi ...il faut que ça vienne spontanément...

« c'est l'obsédé du contrôle qui me dit ça ? S'exclama lanie ...la spontanéité ne fait pas partie de ton vocabulaire ! ...je te dis simplement lorsque tu es avec lui de mettre ton cerveau en veille pour n'écouter que ton cœur ...rien d'autre...

Les journalistes souhaitait prendre des clichés du héros de la soirée avec ses collègues du commissariat et ils se retrouvèrent tous aux côtés de castle un peu mal à l'aise , le sourire figé entourant l'écrivain qui arborait quant à lui son fameux sourire ultra bright.

La séance photo n'en finissait pas. Kate profita de l'arrivée de martha et alexis sollicitées à leur tour pour s'éclipser.

Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin le les porte fenêtre donnant accès au balcon . Elle détestait ce genre de soirée . Elle détestait être le centre de l'attention même si elle avait fini par en prendre son partie depuis que castle avait déboulé dans sa vie tel un ouragan dévastant tout sur son passage .

Il avait fait voler en éclat sa vie jusque là seulement dirigée par son travail . Une vie austère où la joie n'avait pas sa place.

Difficile d'accepter lorsqu'on a choisi de vivre dans la pénombre une homme comme castle.

Lui c'est la lumière, un soleil si éblouissant qu'on ne peut que plisser les yeux à cause de la gêne occasionnée. Elle lui en avait fait baver au début tellement elle lui en voulait de chambouler sa vie si ordonnée .

Tout ça à cause de ses relations , de son fric , de sa notoriété.

Un caprice de gosse riche qui s'ennuyait dans sa vie et qui voulait y mettre un peu de piment. Il n'y avait que des trop pour le qualifier : trop charmeur , trop immature , trop arrogant, trop insouciant...et surtout pour toutes ces raisons trop exaspérant.

Kate avala sa dernière gorgée de champagne un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle s'était cru immunisée contre son charme mais elle avait fini par succomber comme les autres. Castle au fil de leur collaboration s'était révélé un coéquipier précieux , malgré ses théories parfois abracadabrantes. S'investissant de plus en plus , réalisant que ce n'était pas un jeu au final , surtout pas pour les familles des victimes ...il était devenu plus respectueux sans perdre son humour , un humour capable de maintenir à distance un travail difficile où l'horreur était son lot quotidien.

« lieutenant beckett vous vous cachez ? dit une voix derrière elle.

Kate sursauta et se retourna pour voir un castle souriant avec une coupe de champagne dans chaque main . Son cœur s'emballa.

« castle je ne prend pas mon pied comme vous à me faire photographier répondit kate en prenant la coupe qu'il lui tendait

« êtes vous en train d'insinuer que cela flatte mon égo détective ?

« à votre avis ?

Il rit doucement : « vous me croiriez si je vous dis qu'au fond je suis encore le petit enfant solitaire qui préférait se créer des mondes imaginaires plutôt que d'établir des liens avec les autres parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui ?

Kate le considéra attentivement . Elle percevait de la sincérité derrière son ton léger.

« oui …

C'est vrai que castle n'avait jamais connu son père. Elle avait deviné à certaines de ses confidences qu'il avait été un enfant livré à lui même entre une mère absente qui privilégiait sa carrière d'actrice et d'innombrables baby sitters.

« castle reprit kate d'une voix incertaine...je vous félicite pour votre prix...comme je vous l'ai déjà dit vous le méritez ...je suis vraiment très heureuse pour vous

« qui est aussi un peu votre prix ne l'oubliez pas ! Je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit ...il faut une bonne muse pour écrire un bon livre et vous êtes une source d'inspiration intarissable lieutenant !

Kate se sentit rougir . Décidément cela devenait une habitude avec castle .

« j'ai une idée reprit-il je suggère que nous fêtions ce prix comme il se doit au hold haunt !

« et votre soirée ? Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça contra kate que l'idée séduisait cependant.

« je vais me gêner rétorqua castle avec un sourire canaille. Je passe le mot aux autres ...on se retrouve dans 30 mn devant la sortie.

CHAPITRE 5

Le hold haunt et son ambiance si particulière , son odeur de bière éventée , son mur derrière le bar où étaient encadrées les photos d'écrivain célèbres en noir et blanc qui étaient venus boire un verre au fil des années , tous à la recherche de l'inspiration . Castle y figurait en bonne place . Maintenant il en était le propriétaire .

C'est là avait-il confié un jour à beckett qu'il avait écrit son premier roman bien à l'abri dans un des box en bois patiné par le temps au fond de la salle.

Chaque fois qu'ils se réunissaient ici à l'issue d'une enquête ils trinquaient autour d'une biere. Ce soir ils ne dérogèrent pas à la règle.

Martha et alexis étaient rentrées au loft . Difficile d'imaginer qu'une heure auparavant ils étaient tous à une soirée chic qui avait consacrée castle, excepté leur élégance inhabituelle.

Les yeux de kate brillaient tandis qu'elle écoutait ses amis NON sa famille discuter et plaisanter autour d'elle. Les bulles de champagne dansaient dans sa tête. Elle avait bu quoi ?...3 ? non 4 coupes. Plus cette pinte de bière qu'elle sirotait avec plaisir. Elle était heureuse .

Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de castle qui avait détaché son nœud papillon et ouvert son col de chemise. Il avait tombé la veste de smoking mais il restait incroyablement élégant avec sa chemise d'une blancheur immaculée et son gilet en satin noir . Comme d'habitude il avait une classe folle …

Les gars s'étaient mis en tête de faire un concours de fléchettes et rapidement les équipes furent réparties : ryan avec jenny , esposito avec lanie et castle avec elle. Evidemment. D'une manière ou d'une autre elle se retrouvait toujours avec castle.

« j'espère que vous ne nous ferez pas perdre comme la dernière fois détective lui dit-il avant qu'elle ne lance sa première flèche qui rencontra le cercle à proximité du centre .

Elle lui sourit satisfaite : « si nous perdons ce soir je n'y serai pour rien lui rétorqua t-elle .

Ils remportèrent la première manche , esposito et lanie les deux suivantes.

Jenny dit en regardant sa montre : « il est temps pour nous de rentrer nous déjeunons chez mes parents demain .

Le reste du groupe s'engouffra dans la brèche , le signal du départ était donné.

Kate les suivit de mauvaise grâce jusqu'à la limousine qui les attendaient sagement dehors. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer . Elle voulait profiter encore un peu de castle. Elle se sentait euphorique, sur un petit nuage et surtout pleine d'audace . Et son moral remonta en flèche lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle serait déposée la dernière et que par conséquent elle pourrait profiter d'un instant seule avec castle.

Lorsque ce moment arriva enfin ils se regardèrent dans un silence confortable , kate brusquement intimidée.

« partante pour une dernière coupe détective s'enquit-il

En guise de réponse elle prit un verre qu'elle tendit un large sourire aux lèvres.

« le champagne vous va bien beckett dit castle après qu'il eurent trinqué

Elle lui lança un regard interrogatif .

« je n'ai jamais vu vos yeux pétiller autant expliqua t-il avec ce petit sourire en coin qu'elle aimait tant

« qui vous dit que c'est le champagne ?

Elle rit devant son air sidéré .

« je n'ose croire que c'est ma charmante compagnie détective , vous m'avez prouvé depuis longtemps que vous étiez immunisée .

Il souriait en disant ça mais Kate nota la pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. Cela lui serrait le cœur. Il l'attendait désespérément et elle le faisait souffrir malgré elle tout ça parce qu'elle avait laissé la peur diriger sa vie dans ses relations avec les autres.

« il n'y a pas de détective beckett ce soir...juste kate

Le sourire de castle s'élargit et ses yeux s'illuminèrent littéralement.

« j'adore le détective beckett mais je préfère définitivement kate dit castle doucement ...elle est plus mystérieuse et fascinante

Leur yeux s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher et ce qu'elle lu dans ceux de castle lui coupa le souffle . De la pure adoration , la même qui dansait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il regardait sa fille.

Une vague de désir brûlante naquit au creux de son ventre pour courir le long de ses veines la laissant le souffle court et le cœur prêt à exploser.

Heureusement qu'elle était assise. Ses jambes en coton n'auraient pu la porter.

Elle repensa à cette soirée dans la chambre d'hôtel à los angeles. La tension sexuelle lorsqu'elle s'étaient perdus dans ses yeux si bleus . Elle avait préféré fuir dans sa chambre et là bien à l'abri de son regard qui avait le don de la désarmer , elle avait lutté contre elle-même contre cette faim de lui qui l'empêchait de réfléchir de manière cohérente. L'image de josh avait traversé brièvement son esprit. Mais il ne faisait pas le poids face à ses sentiments pour castle, des sentiments trop longtemps refoulés qui venaient d'exploser en elle la prenant par surprise.

Mais lorsqu'elle avait finalement ouvert la porte de sa chambre , prête finalement à s'abandonner castle n'était plus là .

La vitre de séparation se releva l'arrachant à ses pensées .

« nous voilà arrivés devant votre immeuble melle beckett dit le chauffeur.

Elle vit de la déception dans les yeux de castle.

« partant pour un dernier verre chez moi ? S'entendit-elle demander.

Encore une fois de la stupeur vite remplacée par de la joie.

« vous voulez rire j'espère ? Je suis le roi du dernier verre ! Georges je raccompagne le lieutenant beckett

« je vous attend monsieur castle ?

Castle jeta un regard à kate qui retint son souffle dans l'attente de sa réponse.

« oui attendez moi ici répondit castle

Kate s'efforça d'oublier sa déception tandis qu'ils montaient les marches menant à son appartement. A l'évidence il n'avait pas l'intention de rester.

« alors ...un café , une bière ou un verre de vin ? Dit kate en passant derrière le bar qui faisait office de séparation entre la cuisine et la salon.

« la même chose que vous dit castle qui s'était planté devant la bibliothèque .

Kate leur servit deux verres de vin rouge avant de rejoindre castle .

« on dit qu'une bibliothèque en dit long sur quelqu'un dit castle pensivement...mais c'est plus révélateur de savoir quels livres sont relus .

Il était déjà venu chez elle et n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que ses livres y figuraient en bonnes place même s'il n'avait jamais fait la moindre remarque. Mais jamais il s'y était intéressé aussi ostensiblement.

Machinalement il s'empara d'un derrick storm le premier qu'il ouvrit à la page de garde. L'état du livre qui à l'évidence avait été plus que relu faisait écho à ses dernières paroles. Kate n'en menait pas large  
>« et en plus vous êtes même venue à une séance de dédicace ! S'écria t-il en lisant ce qu'il avait écrit il y a bien longtemps.<p>

Kate se sentit rougir.

« je dois dire beckett que vous avez un goût très sure en matière de romans ...cet auteur est aussi mon préféré fit-il en bombant le torse fièrement.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et lui arracha le livre des mains pour le remettre à sa place.

« je crois que vous avez été assez congratulé ce soir castle.

« pas exactement beckett... je crois me souvenir que vous deviez me sauter au cou si je gagnais ce soir...

Kate le regarda interdite . Oui c'est vrai elle l'avait laissé entendre se rappela t-elle .

« c'était ...une façon de parler dit finalement kate la voix manquant d'assurance. Difficile d'ignorer le regard plein d'espoir de castle posé sur elle et la lueur de désir qui dansait dans ses yeux bleus qui fixaient ses lèvres .

Mue par une impulsion subite elle s'approcha plus près et posa un tendre baiser sur sa joue, près , très près de la commissure de ses lèvres.

Elle le sentit frémir et ses lèvres s'attardèrent plus longuement que nécessaire.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux elle se perdit dans son regard si bleu . Son souffle contre son visage allumait des brasiers sous sa peau . Son odeur , mélange de ce parfum musqué qu'elle aimait tant et d'alcool l'enivrait.

Elle le désirait comme elle n'avait jamais désiré aucun homme , avec une telle intensité que c'en était presque douloureux.

Elle se recula pourtant assez vivement . Non elle devait avant lui avouer qu'elle avait menti et qu'elle se souvenait de sa déclaration d'amour .

« je vais ...me ...changer...passer des vêtements plus confortables

Elle entendit le rire de castle tandis qu'elle se ruait littéralement dans sa chambre. « si vous avez besoin d'aide détective n'hésitez pas vous savez que je suis toujours prêt à rendre service !

« je suis une grande fille castle je sais enlever une robe lui lança t-elle en retour amusée.

« oui mais c'est plus drôle quand quelqu'un d'autre vous l'enlève !

Kate ne put s'empêcher de rire et cela fit instantanément baisser sa tension sexuelle d'un cran. _« maintenant tu te calmes et tu respires...le mot d'ordre c'est discuter c'est pour ça que tu l'as invité...pour lui avouer..._

Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon castle s'était confortablement installé dans le canapé .

Kate s'installa prêt prenant bien garde à laisser une distance de sécurité.

« je n'ai pas sommeil dit kate et vous ?

« moi non plus je suis trop excité

Elle devait faire une drôle de tête puisqu'il s'écria : « katherine beckett voyons ! Je parlais de l'excitation de mon prix !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour masquer sa gêne amusée malgré tout.

« j'ai aimé votre discours ...il était sincère ...j'avoue que je m'attendais à plus de bons mots de votre part dit-elle pour changer de sujet

« que voulez vous dire ? Il était ennuyeux c'est ça ? Voilà ce que c'est de ne rien préparer à l'avance

« non non je n'ai pas voulu dire ça...c'est juste que ça ne ressemblait pas à votre personnage public habituel...vous étiez vous ...vrai …

Kate ajouta après un silence : « et vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter castle vous n'arriverez jamais à être ennuyeux

Ils se sourirent.

. « alors vous avez fait encadrer votre première lettre de refus s'enquit-elle curieuse

« oui …mais avant j'ai pris une cuite mémorable ...au old haunt figurez vous ! Dans le même box ou j'avais passé six mois à suer sang et eau pour accoucher de mon premier bébé !

Le choix des mots la fit rire.

« le premier roman est quelque chose de très intime...on y met ses tripes...c'est certainement celui qui nous ressemble le plus...alors essuyer un refus ...c'est comme si c'était moi , en tant que personne qu'on refusait...qui je suis , ma personnalité , l'histoire qui m'a construit...

« mais vous vous êtes accroché

« grâce à damien fit-il tristement...

Kate tendit sa main pour la poser sur celle de castle dans un geste de soutien . Elle savait combien il avait souffert lorsqu'ils avaient découvert que celui qu'il considérait comme un ami , qui avait dès le début cru en son talent avait assassiné son père . Cette enquête avait été éprouvante pour lui et à l'évidence c'était encore douloureux.

« vous avez toujours voulu être écrivain s'enquit kate

« oh non ...j'ai voulu être explorateur , astronaute , super héros ...superman précisa t-il parce que je trouvais lois lane très sexy ! Ah oui je rêvais d'être han solo aussi , pas à cause de la princesse leia que je trouvais tout sauf sexy mais parce que franchement lui je le trouvais trop cool !

Kate rit en levant les yeux au ciel . « pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de vous ? Vous adorez jouer les bad boys ! Et pourquoi des romans policiers ?

« détective beckett ! Vous m'avez fait venir pour subir un interrogatoire ?

« désolé dit kate contrite. Effectivement cela pouvait ressembler à un interrogatoire.

« c'est juste que j'ai réalisé qu'au final je ne vous connaissais pas si bien que ça...je veux dire...à part ce que vous voulez bien lâcher au détour d'une enquête ...mais ce sont généralement des anecdotes amusantes et pas particulièrement révélatrices au final.

« je cultive ma part de mystère détective , ça plaît beaucoup aux femmes !

Kate pour toute réponse lui envoya un coussin au visage.

« hey protesta t-il en le lui renvoyant.

Ils rirent de concert. Comme elle se sentait bien , détendue en sa compagnie. Elle adorait leur complicité . Elle s'était renforcée depuis qu'elle s'était fait tirer dessus. Ils étaient devenus encore plus proches .

Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Elle lui mentait depuis ce drame et elle s'était tellement enferrée, ce mensonge était si rassurant et confortable qu'elle ne savait plus comment revenir en arrière.

« kate ? Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit castle l'air inquiet en se rapprochant.

« castle commença t-elle ...seigneur elle ne pouvait pas lui dire si abruptement qu'elle lui avait menti et qu'elle se souvenait de la moindre de ses paroles alors qu'elle était à terre et qu'elle se vidait de son sang.

Elle trouva un échappatoire en voyant que son verre de vin était vide.

« je vous resserre lança t-elle en prenant son verre sans attendre sa réponse.

Mais castle l'avait suivie . Elle s'en rendit compte lorsqu'en se retournant après avoir rempli son verre elle buta contre lui .

Castle lui prit le verre des mains et le posa sur le plan de travail.

Il posa les mains sur ses épaules et ce simple geste , amical pourtant attisa le feu qui couvait en elle.

« kate ...que se passe t-il ? Nous plaisantions et subitement vous vous êtes fermée.

Comment pouvait-elle formuler une phrase cohérente alors qu'elle sentait la chaleur de son corps contre le sien ? Que ses yeux bleus la regardait avec un mélange d'amour et d'inquiétude ?

« je ...je vous ai menti dit kate d'une voix à peine audible en baissant les yeux.

Il se contenta de raffermir son étreinte sur ses épaules en guise d'encouragement.

« je me souviens de tout ...les funérailles de montgomery ...je me souviens de tout ce que vous m'avez dit...

Voilà c'était dit . Elle attendit anxieusement qu'il la repousse , qu'il se mette en colère . Elle l'avait mérité. Elle lui mentait depuis plusieurs mois.

Il la lâcha et recula. Le silence comme une chape de plomb des enveloppa. Kate n'y tenant plus le regarda enfin et ce qu'elle lut sur son visage lui brisa le cœur . De la douleur et de la déception bien plus que de la colère. Il semblait sous le choc incapable de prononcer la moindre parole .

« … écoutez je sais que je vous ai blessé...ce n'était vraiment pas dans mon intention ...je ...mais c'était trop pour moi ...tout ce qui s'est passé...découvrir que mongtgomery était impliqué dans le décès de ma mère...sa mort … et puis j'ai failli mourir...j'ai cru mourir...alors...votre déclaration en plus de tout ça...c'était tout simplement trop d'émotions …j 'ai fui ...comme je fuis toujours quand ça me dépasse...j'ai mis à profit ces 3 mois de convalescence pour essayer de me reconstruire...seule...je ...je continue à me reconstruire...je suis vraiment désolé rick ...sincèrement ...mais ...j'avais besoin de temps ...

Kate se tut à bout de souffle. Elle venait de mettre son cœur à nu comme jamais. Comme elle se sentait vulnérable en cet instant précis affrontant les yeux si bleus de l'homme qu'elle aimait tant.

« puis-je avoir un café kate ? Le ton était neutre. Difficile de savoir ce que castle pouvait bien penser.

« euh ...bien sur . Bien qu'elle fut surprise par sa requête kate s'activa consciente du regard de castle qui qui suivait le moindre de ses mouvements.

Un café voilà une bonne idée. Castle avait pris place sur le tabouret haut et kate s'assit en face de lui en posant les deux tasses sur le comptoir .

« je comprend kate...je ne dis pas que ça me fait plaisir que vous m'ayez menti tous ces mois , ni que je ne vous en veux pas ...mais je comprend...je vous connais et je sais que vous ne pouviez pas agir autrement...c'est vous...tellement vous...je l'accepte

Il y avait tellement de douceur dans sa voix. Il l'aimait d'un amour total et inconditionnel. Méritait-elle vraiment un tel amour ? Serait-elle capable de l'aimer de la même manière en retour ?

Oui lui souffla sa petite voix intérieure.

Soulagée elle posa sa main sur celle de castle qui reposait à côté de sa tasse et naturellement , comme animés d'une vie propre leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent.

Kate n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi , yeux dans les yeux . C'est comme si le temps était suspendu, comme si plus rien d'autre qu'eux n'existait.

C'est le portable de castle qui les ramena à la réalité en émettant un petit bip.

Avec un regard d'excuse il lâcha sa main , sortit le portable de la poche de son pantalon et le posa sur le comptoir entre eux . La photo de séréna était affichée . Son cœur se contracta sous l'effet de la douleur et de la jalousie.

Ils étaient toujours en contact. Elle tenta vainement de détourner les yeux du message écrit mais la curiosité fut la plus forte.

_Félicitations pour ton prix rick . Suis en ville très envie de te voir. Peut-être pourrions nous reprendre où nous en étions resté ?_

Elle n'aurait pas dû regarder .

« on dirait que l'info circule déjà sur internet commenta castle avec un petit sourire .

« que veux ...séréna s'enquit kate sans pouvoir s'empêcher de prononcer ce prénom avec une pointe de sarcasme.

« oh juste me féliciter

« alors vous allez la revoir ?

Oups c'était sorti tout seul malgré elle sur un ton accusateur.

Castle la regarda surpris.

« c'est bien vous qui m'avez encouragé dans ce sens n'est-ce pas ? Je dirai même que vous m'avez pratiquement jeté dans ses bras !

« j'ai été stupide ...encore une fois...je ...je ...je ne veux pas que vous sortiez avec elle...ni avec aucune autre femme...je …

Castle approcha son visage tout près , trop près : « vous êtes adorable quand vous êtes jalouse susurra t-il

« vous le pensez toujours ? Dit kate dans un souffle chamboulée par sa proximité et l'envie dévorante de l'embrasser.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de préciser ce à quoi elle faisait référence.

Castle lui murmura contre son oreille : « toujours...

C'est tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et s'empara de ses lèvres si tentantes . Castle ne se fit pas prier pour répondre avec la même fougue.

Cette fois ils n'étaient pas sous couverture et le baiser n'en avait que plus de saveur. Kate gémit lorsque la langue de castle rencontra la sienne l'entraînant dans un ballet enfiévré empreint de passion et d'urgence .

Brièvement ils perdirent le contact. Le temps que castle fasse le tour du comptoir et que kate se retrouve debout, pressée contre lui , la moindre parcelle de son corps cherchant à rentrer en contact avec celui chaud et vibrant de rick .

Kate s'accrochait à lui les jambes en coton offerte et gémissante , rassurée de sentir les bras de castle qui la maintenait fermement contre lui , ses mains caressant son dos à travers son tee-shirt tandis que sa bouche se perdait à présent dans son cou . Mais déjà ses lèvres sur les siennes lui manquaient et kate s'empara de sa bouche goulûment pour une nouvelle sarabande effrénée.

« tu me rends fou kate murmura rick d'une voix rauque de désir à son oreille alors qu'à nouveau il s'était égaré dans son cou . Le tutoiement acheva de l'exciter.

Kate avait besoin de sentir sa peau et elle entreprit maladroitement de défaire les bouton de sa chemise , tremblante de désir, excitée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. C'est comme si elle se consumait de l'intérieur , comme si de la lave en fusion coulait dans ses veines.

« attend ..attend ...kate …

Castle se recula le souffle court .

« je ...je veux être sur ...que tu sais ce que tu fais ...que tu ne le regretteras pas demain matin...que tu ne reculeras pas...je ne le supporterai pas

« je n'ai jamais été aussi sure de quoi que ce soit rick

« mais ...

« chuuut tu parles trop dit kate contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser

Elle sentit rick la soulever contre lui et elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ils continuèrent à se dévorer de baisers tandis qu'il l'emmenait dans la chambre .

La nuit allait être longue .

CHAPITRE 6

Kate se réveilla les muscles et le corps engourdi , repus de plaisir et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Quelle nuit ! Indescriptible. Magique lui vint instantanément à l'esprit.

Elle tendit la main mais la place à côté d'elle était froide et vide.

Elle se redressa en tendant l'oreille cherchant à capter des sons dans l'appartement. Rien . Seul le silence faisait écho aux battements maintenant douloureux de son cœur tandis que la peur galopait dans ses veines.

Elle se leva en toute hâte enfilant son tee shirt de la veille et un shorty avant de se rendre dans le salon.

Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de rick , pas le moindre signe qui indiquait qu'il allait revenir, même pas un petit mot griffonné à la hâte.

Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'elle imaginait son réveil après leur première nuit d'amour . Seule et abandonnée. Cela la renvoya à sa pire crainte depuis le décès de sa mère : l'abandon .

Elle sentit une vague de désespoir la submerger quand un bruit de clé dans la serrure la fit se retourner.

La porte s'ouvrit sur rick portant un sac starbuck dans une main et un bouquet de fleurs dans l'autre .

« hey tu es réveillée fit-il son visage s'illuminant littéralement en la voyant.

Mais son sourire disparut lorsqu'il vit l'expression de kate . Elle devait avoir l'air d'une folle pensa t-elle incapable de bouger ni de prononcer la moindre parole , la joie et le soulagement dansant une folle sarabande dans son cœur. Il ne m'a pas abandonné . Elle se répétait ces quelques mots comme une litanie destinée à la rassurer et l'apaiser.

En quelques enjambées il fut près d'elle.

« kate ca ne va pas ? Il prit doucement son visage entre ses mains et la regardait intensément , inquiet.

«Kate se détendit instantanément et se lova étroitement dans ses bras.

« si ...maintenant ça va …

Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et comme s'il avait deviné la cause de son désarroi , ce qui était probablement le cas vu que rick lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, dit doucement contre ses cheveux sur un ton d'excuse.

« je suis allée nous chercher le petit déjeuner …je n'ai pas eu trop le choix après avoir ouvert ton frigo ajouta t-il d'un ton léger cette fois...d'ailleurs pour information j'ai jeté tes oranges... leur peau était recouverte d'une couche verdâtre plus que suspecte !

Kate ne put s'empêcher de rire . Elle leva le visage pour croiser les yeux de rick où dansait une lueur malicieuse.

« bonjour au fait murmura t-elle avant de s'emparer de sa bouche pour un baiser exigent auquel il répondit bien volontiers allumant des incendies partout sous sa peau . Elle était prête à lui dire que le déjeuner pouvait attendre et que sa faim n'avait rien à voir avec la nourriture lorsque la musique de star wars retentit.

Il eut un grognement de frustration .

« ça arrête pas depuis ce matin ...désolé il faut que je réponde .

Kate en profita pour mettre les fleurs dans un vase en pensant à quel point rick était attentionné.

Il l'avait été toute la nuit durant leurs ébats, faisant toujours passer son plaisir à elle avant le sien. Il lui avait fait l'amour avec ferveur, patience et dévotion comme s'il honorait la moindre parcelle de son corps, mélangeant savamment passion et tendresse tandis qu'il lui murmurait des mots d'amour à l'oreille.

Jamais on ne lui avait fait l'amour comme ça . Jamais elle n'avait eu ce sentiment de parfaite unité , d'intense communion . Ce sentiment d'appartenance.

Appartenir corps et âme à un autre être. C'était tellement nouveau pour elle.

Elle déballa le sac starbuck sur le comptoir. Rick avait vu grand , il devait être affamé lorsqu'il avait passé la commande .

Justement il revenait dans la pièce le téléphone toujours vissé sur l'oreille.

« je suis désolé karen mais tu sais comment ça marche , tout passe par mon attachée de presse paula …

Il lui lança un regard excédée qui la fit sourire. « excuse moi je dois te laisser ...appelle paula !

Rick la rejoignit enfin et prit place en face d'elle alors que déjà la musique star wars jouait à nouveau .

Contre toute attente il refusa l'appel et éteignit son téléphone .

« je rêve, castle qui éteint son portable ? J'ai toujours cru que c'était une extension de ta main le taquina kate.

« j'ai envie de passer un moment tranquille avec toi ...de toute façon j'ai appelé alexis pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas...le reste n'a pas d'importance dit -il avant d'enfourner une bouchée de beignet.

Kate sourit. Elle avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Le célèbre écrivain richard castle qui prenait le petit déjeuner avec elle après une folle nuit d'amour. La fan en elle qui avait toujours admiré son travail ne pouvait qu'être flattée. La femme amoureuse quant à elle était au comble du bonheur.

Elle tendit la main et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent.

« kate...comment tu vois les choses pour la suite s'enquit-il au bout d'un moment d'une voix incertaine brisant le silence confortable qui s'était installé entre eux tandis qu'ils mangeaient.

Il avait besoin d'être rassuré et kate lui serra doucement la main .

« pas de retour en arrière rick...je veux simplement qu'on ne précipite rien ...qu'on aille doucement , à notre rythme.

« tu veux dire que c'est trop tôt pour nous marier et faire plein de petits bébés castle et beckett ?

Kate rit. Il plaisantait mais elle voyait bien dans ses yeux qu'on fond il était sérieux. Kate considéra cette perspective et réalisa que l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas bien au contraire.

« ce que je veux dire c'est que j'aimerai qu'on garde tout ça pour nous quelques temps...je pense au commissariat et surtout à la presse...que ça reste officieux, qu'on puisse profiter l'un de l'autre sans regards posés constamment sur nous comme si nous étions des bêtes de foire …

« je comprend pour la presse...mais au poste ? Kate nos amis attendent ça depuis si longtemps...

« et iron gates n'attend qu'un prétexte pour te virer rick ...si elle apprend que nous sommes ensembles …

« c'est bien la seule femme qui résiste à mon charme ravageur ...tu crois qu'elle a eu un vaccin anti-castle ?

« ça compense toutes les autres qui se pâment devant toi ! Rétorqua kate avec une pointe de sarcasme qui la surprit elle même.

« il n'y a qu'une seule femme que je veux voir se pâmer devant moi cher détective ...viens par là .

Kate fit le tour du comptoir et s'installa entre ses bras ouverts.

« je sais que mon ...passé n'est pas rassurant...deux mariages ratés, un défilé de conquêtes ...Il fit la grimace.

« c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire répondit kate . Elle ne pouvait pas prétendre que ça ne la dérangeait pas. C'était tout le contraire. C'est à cause de ça qu'elle lui avait résisté aussi longtemps malgré son attirance et ses sentiments grandissants. Elle avait longtemps pensé qu'une fois que castle l'aurait mise dans son lit , qu'il aurait obtenu ce qu'il voulait il la je jetterait comme il l'avait fait avec toutes les autres , ou du moins qu'il finirait par se lasser d'elle.

Et malgré la nuit qu'ils avaient passé , malgré la certitude qu'il était sincère avec elle et qu'il l'aimait vraiment , elle savait que cette crainte était encore là dans un coin de sa tête .

« tu sais quand tu es entrée dans ma vie kate j'étais à la dérive. Je m'étais égaré en chemin , j'étais devenu prisonnier de mon personnage public, de l'écrivain adulé , du play boy qui n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour obtenir n'importe quelle femme. Je m'ennuyais . Toutes ce soirées où on m'adulait sans me connaître m'ennuyaient...j'avais perdu l'envie d'écrire, le feu sacré qui m'avait toujours habité...

« c'est pour ça que tu as tué derrick storm ? S'enquit kate suspendue à ses lèvres.

« oui ...lui aussi m'ennuyait .J'avais fait le tour du personnage , j'avais l'impression de n'avoir plus rien à raconter. Et puis tu es arrivée. D'emblée j'ai été impressionné par ce que tu dégageais. Je ne peux toujours pas l'expliquer aujourd'hui mais j'étais subjugué...je le suis toujours ajouta t-il avec un regard de pur adoration. « Quand tu as refusé mon invitation à diner à la fin de l'enquête j'ai su que je ferai n'importe quoi pour te revoir... …et j'ai su que tu ferais un personnage formidable pour mon prochain roman. Tu m'inspirais dans tous les sens du terme !

Il reprit après un silence : tout ça pour te dire que notre rencontre a transformé ma vie ...elle m'a changé moi. Tu m'as fait grandir, mûrir.

Je serai incapable d'aller avec une autre femme. Elles semblent toutes si ... quelconques, si fades à côté de toi …

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et continua d'une voix pleine de ferveur :

« mon cœur est tout à toi kate ...toujours...tu es la femme la plus magnifique que j'ai jamais rencontré , dans tous les sens du terme... je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser qu'une femme si extraordinaire que toi m'ait choisi moi ...je me sens l'homme le plus chanceux de la terre ...et je peux t'assurer que je ne ferai jamais rien pour te blesser …

Kate submergée par l'émotion l'interrompit en posa ses lèvres sur les siennes , une nuée de papillons voletant dans son estomac .

« tu n'es pas mal non plus rick murmura t-elle contre sa bouche. Plus que pas mal même !

Elle gémit lorsque la langue de rick entama une danse frénétique avec la sienne. Fiévreusement elle déboutonna sa chemise et déposa des baisers gourmands sur son torse savourant la texture et l'odeur de sa peau.

Une nuit avec lui et elle était déjà complètement accro., irrémédiablement intoxiquée. Elle le sentit trembler contre elle et cela augmenta son propre désir . « la chambre ...maintenant balbutia t-elle comme ivre dans son cou Il la prit dans ses bras et elle se laissa aller contre lui dévorant son visage de baisers affamés, savourant les muscle de ses bras saillants sous l'effort .

Il ne la déposa pas tout de suite sur le lit se contentant de la regarder , de l'admirer plutôt. Une bulle de bonheur éclata en elle .

« je t'aime rick …tellement soupira t-elle .

Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit avant de la recouvrir de son corps et captura ses mains qui maintint derrière elle au dessus de sa tête comme pour l'empêcher de lui échapper.

« moi aussi souffla t-il ...ALWAYS ajouta t-il avant de fondre sur sa bouche.

Et kate le crut. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle pouvait lui faire totalement confiance et qu'elle ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que cet homme ne la quitte jamais.

.

FIN


End file.
